Far Above the Skies
by ImonZ
Summary: Vyse and his friends sets out on a journey to recruit their new crew, whilst a powerful enemy in the south soon will strike. [chapter 3 added]
1. Chapter 1

Far Above the Skies

Chapter 1

Around the vicinity of Mount Kazai, a huge battleship could be seen. The ship's name was the _Delphinus_. On its bridge were the legendary Blue Rogues Vyse, Aika and Fina. They were on a southbound course towards the city Yafutoma. But they were not out on a joyride. It was time to finally assemble their new crew.

Considering the location of Crescent Isle; Nasrad would be the logical first stop in their journey. However, their new acquaintance had made it clear that it was currently dangerous for Blue Rogues to even show their faces in Nasr's capital. So they had settled for the second best: Yafutoma. The two sisters might wanted to join them again. The _Delphinus _may have managed to stand against such threats as the _Hydra_ and Zelos, but not without a full effective crew.

"Finally we've arrived", Vyse said, confirming what could be seen right in front of the wiewport.

"Yeah, definitely finally," Aika agreed. "Just hope they're still there. Or at least Kirala. I _so _wanna have a hot spring."

"Yes, we all know about that." Vyse shook his head. "I still don't know how you managed to talk us into this."

"You just accepted advice from a higher intellect, that's all. By the way: shouldn't we give our crew a nice, hot welcome?"

"Not saying we shouldn't, but we _did _went through a whole lot of trouble to get that treasure. We could do something else with it."

"But what good" Fina began "is money unless we spend it?"

"See?" Aika said, grinning widely. "Fina says it, and then it must be true. Now we're two against one!"

"Fina doesn't know what money is."

"Of course I do!" Fina said quickly.

The Silvite had intended to sound a little bit angrier but she still couldn't help smiling, as if to an old fond memory. Now afterward, she understood how absurd it must have seemed to not be aware of what money was. Plus a whole lot of other ordinary things.

"Hey, don't be a meanie now, Vyse!" Aika said. "Else, Fina will get to learn what 'mutiny' means!"

"You don't scare me," Vyse said and grabbed the hearing tube which led to the cannons. "'Cause now I have backup. Esteban, are you there?"

Immediately, the answer came.

"This is the cannons, over."

Esteban's curt voice sounded just like a blast from his past. But while on ship, and elsewhere on duty, Esteban always acted strict professionally. It wasn't that he was shallow anymore; he just wanted to do a good job. During these past days; he had clearly improved. He was still quite laid-back, didn't talk much, but he felt better, and that was worth a whole lot. And hadn't Fina herself been far from an Air Pirate the first time she had met Vyse and Aika? People could always change, for good or bad. But in Esteban's case it would be good.

"We're approaching Yafutoma", Vyse said. "Come and meet us at the exit."

"Are you sure? Shall we just leave the ship?"

"Yes we are," Vyse grinned. "No one will dare touch this ship, as you'll see."

"Affirmative. I'll be on my way then."

Now the city could be seen at portside. Split up in different heights and levels. Unsymmetrical but harmonic. Bridges and waterfalls linked the city together. Far off in the distance, several battleships could be seen patrolling. No matter they weren't here for sight-seeing; Fina had always liked Yafutoma, and it felt nice to be back. Having lived her entire life in the isolated silver shrine; Fina loved the closeness to nature, the still harmony and the general atmosphere that flavoured this city.

Two battleships from the Yafutoman fleet joined up at the _Delphinus's _sides. Some manoeuvres later, the Blue Rogues' ship laid offshore the island. The two ships remained at both sides, watching over _Delphinus _like a koketa watched its hatchlings. This was, after all, the very ship that had saved them all from both Blueheim's winds and the wrath of Zelos.

The three Rogues left the bridge, went down the stairs and found that Esteban waited for them. He stood leaning against the bulkhead, hands in the pockets of his new blue waistcoat. His blue headband was in place like always. As usual, he had a look of a slight inner pondering. But at the sight of them, he brightened up. He joined up at their sides.

They opened the door that led out from the inside. A gentle breeze blew by them as they began to cross the deck towards the starboard side.

"And off we go," Aika said. "While Vyse's little slaves will stand on guard."

"It's not _my_ fault they keep doing this!" Vyse objected. "Someone else will pay them for that. I don't pay any salary."

"But you could," Fina. "Now when we've got such a big treasure."

"Yep!" Aika grinned, and then delivered a nice pat on Esteban's shoulder. "And it's _all _thanks to you!"

Esteban smirked slightly, and shrugged his shoulder.

"I just had a lot of luck," he said.

He wasn't all too used to getting compliments. In his previous profession such things were not necessary, and the one who had tried that would've been seen as weak and tainted. Fina remembered especially one time when Aika had cheered him for taking down a Black Pirate ship. Esteban had just coldly answered "_I know_."

"Luck?" Aika repeated. "I don't think so. You were cut out to be an Air Pirate. I mean, you were digging up treasure maps even before we had met you."

"Only one, and I stole it."

"That's the pirate-way, you know."

When they had reached the lifeboat, Aika and Esteban loosened up the binding that kept it moored. Vyse took the controls while his three passengers sat down in the other seats. Being a lifeboat from the _Delphinus_, it was quite spacey. As well as supplies for a week, it was a nice little lugger.

"Okay," Vyse said as he started up the engines. "Soon we'll, hopefully, have at least two new acquisitions."

"There might be more," Fina said. "You have a quite good reputation around here, so it is possible we might get more than we expected."

"I like your thinking," Vyse said. "Just hope we'll have enough cabins."

"Sure do," Aika nodded while the lifeboat started its way towards the dock. "'Cause if so: I'll have slaved in the harbour for the last time." She nudged Vyse on his head, since he hated being touched anywhere in-between his hands and shoulders when he was steering. "Of course, you got some of your chores left."

"Did I really have to do that? It wasn't exactly what you would call a fair deal."

"I didn't say it was _fair_, call it aggressive negotiations."

"Or abuse from a braided, lunatic fruit-fetish!"

"Why you…!"

"Aika, calm down," Fina intervened. "Vyse is, after all, steering right now."

"That's why I'll beat him up when we've reached shore," Aika said.

Esteban had observed the altercation with a slightly amused look. Now he said:

"I'm beginning to understand why you decided to get a _new _crew."

Aika turned her head towards Esteban; her eyes were a mishmash of indignity and shock.

"Hey!" she said angrily to the former mercenary. "Vyse, did you hear what he just said!?"

"I did," answered the captain. He turned his head and looked fixedly at Esteban. "And if you ever say that again… I'll give you a nice promotion."

Through all that, Esteban had looked downright anxious. But as soon as Vyse said 'promotion' he relaxed visibly.

"I say you can promote him to first swabber," Aika said pretending sulky. But she did smile.

Esteban had been slightly worried that he maybe had put his foot wrong, but then he understood that this was just part of the thing that was called "joke". He had learned the hard way to never again be amazed at anything Vyse and the others, Aika in particular, said or did. Although, sometimes he wasn't all too sure whether they were kidding him or not. But no matter, they were most definitely a welcome change from, for instance, the syndicate. These past days had been far happier then his last ten years. For the first time in many, many years he was with people who cared about him and wanted him well. It was a strange, yet pleasant, feeling.

Perhaps it was the feeling of coming home.

The lifeboat got closer to the harbour. It skipped on the water's surface and soon stopped. The four Rogues disembarked their boat, and went on up to the landing stage.

While most landing stages flow out into the sky, these were laid upon water. Not all too common. Concerning the swiftly flowing, careful mooring was vital.

This was the same harbour where Vyse had docked after that time he had shown the Tenkou a thing or two. Being meant for visitors it was not as big as the trading docks. Despite the close alliance with Valua, the commerce with the western world was not yet that large. The geographic location had its part, and there was lack of ships as well, since many of them had been lost during the Battle at Soltis and such.

"Have you been to Yafutoma before?" Aika asked Esteban.

"No," he answered. "I practically haven't had a single free day ever since… well, since Maramba."

"But within your profession, maybe?" Fina suggested.

"One could almost believe that, but I never told… her that my ship had that ability."

The talk about Esteban's earlier profession seemed to make him almost nervous. He sure didn't have any thoughts of returning to his former employee, especially since he quite effectively had burnt his bridges. Not only burnt, they had been crushed, dismantled and sent to the deepest depths of the Dark Rift. And if they found out…

"Are you still worried about them?" Vyse asked.

"Yes," Esteban nodded. "You just don't quit without getting punished, in one way or another. I know I should've informed you about it earlier but…"

"Don't mind that," Vyse said confidingly. "They don't yet know you've left the ship. And when they do: you won't face them alone."

"You bet," Aika said and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You are one of us now."

Their words sunk in into Esteban's mind. He straightened up, and his gaze was no longer worried, but decisive.

_You are_, Fina thought. _And that means a lot._

It all looked so familiar. In this same way, Fina has been brought up in Vyse and Aika's fellowship. Once they had been two. When Fina came they were three. Now they were four. Now it was time for Esteban to feel the joy Fina has been through. Going from nothing to all this. She knew that he had a wonderful time ahead of himself.

At that moment a young woman emerged out from the city entrance. They recognised that black ponytail at once, and, when she rushed down the stairs, they also noticed that her tool-belt was still on place. It was Kirala.

The Yafutoman builder walked up towards them and greeted Vyse with a handshake, which soon turned into a hug.

"Good to see you, Vyse! And you two as well of course and… hey, I haven't met you before. What's your name?"

"Esteban. I signed up some days ago."

"Aha. Well, I can tell you got good taste when it comes to selecting your captain. But anyway; are you guys here on an excursion or have you found a new gigas?"

"Neither," Vyse replied. "The thing is that right now we're rounding up a new crew."

"Really? But what happened to the others?"

"They returned back home after you and Urala. So if you're interested, you'd be welcome onboard again."

"Aha. Well, this comes a little sudden. I _did _have some things to finish back home. But now… I've finished my house and I'm pretty sure the docks can manage without me…"

"It's your choice."

The Yafutoman carpenter frowned in concentration. Her home and job fought against the adventurous life as a Blue Rouge. The Air Pirate alternative won.

"Hmm… ah what the heck, I want to sail again. Vyse, you can count me in! And this time I'll stay!"

"Great!" Vyse said, and got assent from the others. "Do you think Urala wants to come along?"

Kirala made a pensive face, almost a bit astute.

"I think so, if only the propositions are right. You see" she smiled "she has travelled to Valua."

"You mean that…?"

"Yep!" Kirala grinned. "She wants to get a clear yes or no from Hans!"

Everybody, except for Esteban, lighted up. Back when Crescent Isle prospered, not many had known about what went on between Hans and Urala. Except for Vyse, and he had only confided in Aika and Fina. Not much had happened between them both. Until now.

"Wow!" Aika exclaimed. "Just hope he has enough brains to say yes."

"Oh, you can be sure," Vyse said. "Very sure."

"You know something?" Fina asked.

"Yes I do. I got a little talk with him back when he set up the afterburner. He told me to keep it quiet, but why should it matter now?"

Suddenly two guards appeared. Dressed in green armour and wielding a naginata each, they made a solid impression. They marched down the stairs and made their way to the small company.

"Captain Vyse," said one of them. "We have been sent to escort you to king Daigo."

"Any reason?" Vyse asked while getting bombarded with eyes of puzzlements from his friends.

"He requests your presence."

As far as Vyse could remember, he hadn't done a thing that would warrant the use of the royal garde. There didn't seem to be any reasons to worry about the guards. But still, a guard was a guard was a guard… Old habits were hard to shake. Especially as an Air Pirate.

"Alright, anything to explain here, Vyse?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Don't worry," Kirala smiled. "In fact… I think you'll be pleased. Just go with them and I'll take your friends out for a tour."

Vyse shrugged. No options in sight, he just had to go with the flow, or at least the guards.

"I guess I have no choice then," he said. "But remember to set sail when you see me come running."

"Shall we?" Fina said, puzzled. "Shouldn't we wait for that until you're aboard?"

"Okay, be _ready _to set sail!"

"We'll try to remember," Aika grinned whilst she waved goodbye to Vyse as he was led away.

The two guards took the lead while Vyse walked behind them. Up the stairs, and soon he was out of their sight.

Kirala still had an astute smile upon her lips. Aika had a feeling that the Yafutoman carpenter were covering something, covering as in surprise that is. But until she revealed it…

"By the way" Aika started. "Do you think you could bring some building stuff with you?"

"Sure I could," Kirala answered. "For the right funding, of course. Did you think of something special?"

"You bet," Aika grinned. "I… uhm, _we _want you to build me _us _I mean, a hot spring on Crescent Isle."

"That'll be a pleasure. I've never understood how you westerners manage without."

"That's what I've said to Vyse all the time. But now we can afford something extra. Fina, give her a sample."

The blonde Silvite unhooked a small pounce from her belt and handed it over to the builder. Kirala opened it, and was marvelled by its shining, sparkling content. It was some of the diamonds from their last plundering.

"What the… where did you steal this? You did, didn't you?"

"Sure did. From a Black Pirate base in Ixa'taka."

"Pirates? There?"

"Nope. Not anymore. That base was long since abandoned. Plus, it lay beneath the sky."

"I always found that strange," Fina added. "Has there been any contact between our civilizations before?"

Technically, Fina was a silvite but she considered herself a westerner. Also, the land of the Silver Moon lay to the west anyway, all depending on the map of course. She never forgot her origin.

"Not that I know," Kirala said hastily. "If so, it would've been unofficially. But anyway, let's go. I know someone who probably would like to join up. Hmm, this turned into an interesting day."

With that said, the little group started to walk. Aika and Fina exchanged a glance. Something seemed odd about Kirala, alright.

xXx

After some wandering through the city, the four of them reached a tavern. Decagonal in shape which meant it had ten sides. It was painted light brown with blue strokes around the door and windows. The roof was red and curvy pagoda-styled, twisted slightly upwards at the draining-pipes. Water was running at three directions.

"Ah, the heart of the city!" Kirala exclaimed. "A place for rumours, shiffeling, gossiping, and a good glass of loqua."

"Yeah," Aika agreed. "And all the good salts who want to set sail."

"Precisely. I know one of the men working here, and I'm pretty sure he would trade this place for the _Delphinus_."

They entered the tavern. No matter the decorations, all taverns around the world seemed to share some strokes with each other. A couple of tables littered with glasses both full and empty, guests sipping wine. It was around noon, so Fina knew from her brief stint as barmaid in Nasrad that very few would get what was called 'binge laid' at this hour. In one corner sat a young woman playing a harp. The tones were soft and pleasant.

"Just sit down for a while and I'll get to you later," Kirala said, and then went away towards the counter.

Aika had already called a waiter, and soon all three of them had a small shot of low-grade loqua. It tasted more than it felt. A general rule in sailing was to not make yourself see double being at a ship's helm, if you weren't Don that is. The beverage was brewed on blue Moon Stones. It tasted very mild, even Fina agreed, especially since she didn't drunk loqua as often as others. Esteban seemed quite indifferent about his drink. If it went down, it was okay, he reasoned. Food was food.

"Curious, isn't it?" Aika said.

Both Fina and Esteban gazed at her questioningly.

"What is?" Fina wondered.

"We and taverns always seem to exclude Vyse in one way or another."

Fina smiled to this, while Esteban didn't look any smarter.

"Occasionally, but not last time."

"Yeah, maybe. But I always felt we were one person short, right Esteban?"

If he had seemed confused before, he was directly clueless now.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing special," Fina said. "But we were at another tavern the day we met for the first time. In Nasrad, that is."

"You mean after the bazaar?"

Now it was Aika and Fina's turn to look puzzled. But before they got to ask him further, Kirala returned. Together with her walked a man who, although he seemed to be a bartender, had an air of military in him. He was tall and muscular. The wrinkles around his eyes showed he was used to fire off glares hard as velorium. Like most Yafutomans, he was dressed in blue. A towel hung from his belt.

"Okey," Kirala started. "This is the guy I talked about."

"Yes," he replied. "And I'm thankful for that. My name is Tairon, and I am a former Tenkou."

"Tenkou?" Aika blurted. "Wow! Were you in the battle against Blueheim?"

"Only against the Valuans. Before the Gigas itself was awakened, our ship had been heavily damaged, so we had to pull away. As a token of my appreciation to you, for all you did for our country that day, please let me serve on your ship."

Unofficially Aika and Fina were vice-captains, but new crewmembers were Vyse's decision. On the other hand, here stood someone who had crossed cannons with Valua at least once before…

"Ah, what the heck. Just saddle up," Aika said. "Vyse has the last word, but it should be swell."

Tairon didn't seem to be ready to celebrate just yet. In fact, he was still waiting.

"Well?"

Then suddenly it hit Aika that he had his eyes on Esteban all the time. Was he…? If so, this had potential. Aika nudged Esteban in his side.

"Come on, _Vyse_!" she said. "What do you say? Should we hire him or not?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm not…"

"Oh, Tairon," Kirala grinned. "That's not Vyse."

If Tairon were surprised or embarrassed, he didn't show it.

"I see," he said plainly. "Then where is he?"

"Off for the surprise," Kirala answered quickly. Tairon just nodded in reply.

Aika only liked secrets she was let into. Ah well, hopefully they would find out soon enough.

"Okay," Kirala started, as usual. "We should get going to the harbour. We can't let Vyse wait too long. Also, I got a butt load of timber to bring down."

"Hold on a sec'," Aika said. "I'm not going anywhere until I have finished my drink." Quickly she sunk her remaining loqua. "There, all clear."

Fina hadn't sipped through half of her drink, but she didn't felt like downing it, so she just put her glass away. It was Aika who had paid for it anyway.

After Kirala had been given yet another sample from the treasure she buzzed off. The three Blue Rogues and the would-be Rogue started to walk towards the harbour. Fina and Tairon took the lead.

"By the way, Tairon," Fina started. "Did you participate in the battle of Soltis as well?"

"I was written out from the hospital yesterday, if that answers your question," Tairon answered with a sly smile. "No I wasn't. But I was gravely wounded, so I was unable to take part in the last battle against Valua. As things began settling down, I decided to live a calm life."

"Did you? Oh, please, don't feel forced to sign up! You don't have to."

"Make no misunderstanding, ma'm. I _thought _I was done with sailing, but I don't want to miss this opportunity."

Aika had observed the conversation, and now she said:

"Fina, you know you shouldn't look a given dabhu in the mouth."

"We are in Yafutoma, Aika," Fina answered. "There are no dabhus around for the moons knowhow far."

"Yeah, but he'd be angry if I said koketa."

Of course, Fina did know what Aika had meant with 'dabhu'. Although, her past lack of understanding in figure-speeches and everyday things were still the core of many in-jokes in between Vyse, Aika and herself.

Some steps behind, Aika walked with Esteban by her side.

"Funny isn't it?" she said.

"What is?"

"You've just signed up with us, and people already take you for Vyse." She giggled. "Swell, but I think you missed a darn good opportunity back there. I mean, you could've said that all new shipmates must… say… swab the docks for a week… or even make my bed. Now _that _would've been fun."

"I take it as you don't like it."

"Who does? Just ask Vyse, and you know I'll do anything to get out of housekeeping. Even threat of force."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, last time _did _involve some questionable methods, but Fina thought it was alright. Heck, she helped me. And I've never seen Vyse laugh that much anyway, so I can't say he suffered."

"I didn't mean it that way," Esteban said. "It's just that I've told myself to never be confused at anything you say or do."

"That seems quite hard, if you ask me."

"Yes. I already have to renew that vow."

If Fina had ever wanted to know what 'amazed' meant, she should've turned and looked at Aika for a perfect description.

"Now first!? Shiver _me_ timbers! I gotta get serious, don't I?"

Esteban rolled his eyes, and shook his head in vain. But he did smile. And that was wonderful to see.

xXx

Hardly had the small company made their way to the docks before a full-loaded carry-team made their entrance. Planks and boards, long and short, crude and polished. They brought wheelbarrows filled with sacks of nails, bolts, screws and in addition to that; a dozen Moon Stones and birch wood.

"That's the material for hot springs," Kirala explained.

"Fine," Aika said. "Just as long as it works, and is big, I'm not concerned about the size, or the cost."

Right at that moment Vyse came rushing. At the first glance it seemed like he was being chased by at least one armada. Quickly he hurried down the stairs, only to find it blocked by a carrier. Vyse then grabbed a hold of the leading pole and swung down to the ground, almost hitting an innocent bystander, and then rushed up to his friends. The smile on his face was so bright it could probably outshine the sun.

"Unbelievable!" Vyse chimed. "It's totally… fantastic!"

"What is?" Fina and Aika said simultaneously.

"You can never guess what's just happened!"

"You found Daccat's _real _treasure?"

It wasn't very like Vyse to be _this_ excited. This must've been something big.

"We… have been promised… _a ship_! From Daigo!"

The redhead, the blonde and the former mercenary turned into the definition of astonishment. Only Esteban seemed to keep his calm… to some degree.

"What sort of ship?" Esteban asked.

"A battleship," Vyse said. "Directly from the royal shipyard."

"And I thought it was just a lifeboat," Aika mumbled, totally dumbstruck.

"I… see," Esteban said. "Did you buy it for the rest of the diamonds?"

"No I didn't. I didn't steal it either. We got it for free."

"We got it?" Fina asked. "For what we did to Blueheim, wasn't it?"

Vyse had now caught his breath. With a calmer tone of voice, he said:

"Yes. It's like this: about one month before we came here for the first time, the king started building a fleet to counter the threat from air pirates."

"But the plans fell apart," Kirala said. "Since you three came in between."

"That's right… You know about this?"

Kirala smiled proudly.

"Pretty well. Since I was part of your crew, lord Mikado let me take care of the finishing touch on one of the ships. Although, originally it was the prince's idea. To put it short, you have done so much for us, Vyse, this is our way to repay you."

"Ooh, don't feed the ego," Aika grinned. "If you keep this up, Vyse will need a whole room for his head."

"Kirala, I hope you don't mind building a jail so I got something I can lock Aika into."

"All for the right price."

After going through their regular high-five celebration, the group started loading the equipment. But using the life-boat as transportation seemed to be a long-day's work. Fortunately, a nice trader who just had docked offered to freight the huge cargo. While all that was going on, Kirala and Tairon took the opportunity to go home and gather some stuff. It might take a long time before they could go home for a visit.

"We're not leaving just yet, are we?" Aika said. "I mean, hello, we're in Yafutoma, and there's one thing you can't miss while being here."

"Let me guess," Vyse said. "Stuffing your face with Yafutoman specials?"

"Hmph, I prefer 'sampling the culinarities', you make me sound like some gobbler. And don't say it, I know you were about to!"

"I think we should go," Esteban said. "Before she starts nibbling on us."

"I don't taste Yafutoman," Fina said. "Would you eat me anyway?"

"If you ask nicely," Aika grinned.

xXx

After making a good and through visit to a nice restaurant, the Blue Rogues returned to the ship. There they found that Tairon had spread the word around, and six other men wanted to sign up. They were everything from craftsmen to real sailors, and one of them was Tairon's old friend from the Tenkou days.

As soon as every little piece of equipment was batten down on the _Delphinus_, the group went up to the bridge, except for Esteban, Tairon and the others who took post at the cannons. The first thing they did was check the map. Since they had used the afterburner very sparingly, they had only a few test-results.

Let's see, if it had taken _this _much time to travel _so _far, and if they wanted to travel _there_… Finally Vyse, Aika and Fina managed to agree to an at least fairly reasonable result.

"We don't need to travel all too close anyway," Vyse said. "And it would be bad to accidentally crash Enrique's place like that."

"But that's why we are travelling _above _the clouds," Fina said.

"When we're going down, I mean."

Aika grinned.

"Ah, just remember to turn back the engine," she said. "But on the other hand, it was actually quite a bit fun."

"If it's done concentrated, that is," Fina smiled. "I think Cupil might want to steer again."

Vyse sighed.

"You know, the _Delphinus _is not a playhouse, but sometimes I think it's a _fools_ house!"

Fina gazed him a bit questioningly.

"Is it that wise to say that? If this ship is an asylum and you are the captain? What does that make you?"

"Fina, it's at times like these I long for the good old days when you didn't even know what coins were. But seriously" That word had an almost magical effect. Enough of yadda yadda, now they were pros. "Let's get to work. To your posts."

With that said, they all went to their stations. Aika and Kirala took the starboard panels, Fina took the portside.

The _Delphinus _made it out of the port, and soon they were on their way to the west.

* * *

A/N: many thanks to user MartinIII for proofredaing.  
Any remaining faults are my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

High above the clouds in the white Mid Ocean no ships were sailing. Here silence reigned. Only distantly one could hear the sound of ship's engines down below. A swarm of flutterflies flew past.

Had anyone been there, they would hear a remote murmur from the east. It grew in strength until it became a thundering growl. A huge ship came rushing and then slowly stopped. It lost height and started to fall backwards…

… until Vyse pulled the gauge and reactivated the _Delphinus's _engine.

"Now _that's _better," Aika said. "But the descent will be a bit slower, eh?"

"If you don't want a one-way ticket to Deep Sky, that is," Vyse answered. "Fina, lean us forward at 45 degrees. Aika, give us some speed."

_Delphinus _slowly tilted back on course, and started to sail. Straight to the west. Vyse turned the steering wheel in a fast spin to right.

"Towards north," he said. "If the jump was correct, we'll arrive at Valua in half an hour."

"I just don't get it," Kirala said, astonished. "Have we really travelled this far _this _fast?"

"We sure have," Vyse said, as the _Delphinus _started to break through the thick cloud layer. "Okay, we may have to fix the course a little bit, but it should be a breeze."

Now the _Delphinus _had dropped down and sailed in regular sky. Straight to the north. No ships could be seen. It was very quiet.

At that moment, a ship appeared in front of the _Delphinus's _bow, probably from below their hull. It was a sloop, just a tad smaller than the _Little Jack_, with a deck wide enough for five cannons but only sporting three on each side. The ship had two masts, full sails.

"Looks like someone is in a hurry," Vyse remarked.

Then the ship came out fully, increased in height, and then the _Delphinus's _crew could see that its engines were on fire, and the starboard side had been heavily trashed. But before anyone could react, a new ship appeared. As big as maybe galeas, it was rag-tagged, red painted, black sailed, and crowned with a Jolly Roger. The skull itself was accompanied with a red moon and a sharp anchor. Having emerged from the same direction as the first ship; it had most certainly been hunting them. As if to prove that, the Black Pirates started to fire. Several of their shots hit their prey, who didn't even return fire. They swiftly darted away on a wavering course towards north.

"That ship won't hold up much longer!" Aika shouted. "Vyse, we gotta help them!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Vyse said and grabbed the hearing-tube. "Take down that ship in front!"

The _Delphinus's _cannons burst into life. Several shots flew across the sky and hit their target. It didn't seem to scare the Black Pirates who immediately responded. A small cannon on their poop deck shot a projectile straight up against…

"Dodge!" Vyse screamed.

All of the crew on the bridge crouched on their positions as the projectile hit the viewport. Fortunately enough it wasn't a cannonball. However, soon the viewport was covered in darkness from the smoke grenade.

"Captain!" heard Tairon from the tube. "They'll soon be out of range from our cannons! We're going to lose them if we don't speed up!"

"We're not going to lose them!" Vyse answered. "But right now we got some trouble up here. They've smoked the windshield. You'll have to be our eyes from now."

To immediately go from just under half-speed to full speed was a hard achievement for any ship. It was the worst occasion ever to get blinded and lose their target. Even now, the Black Pirates probably had a great lead.

"Starboard! Portside! To the starboard!"

It was really a different experience to manoeuvre at someone else's directive rather than your own sight. This was just as hard as the time they had to sail through the Dark Rift. Except this time they had to hurry.

"We gotta get rid of this smoke!" Vyse growled, frustrated.

"How 'bout I climb out and toss it away?" Aika said. "No really. I'm serious."

"You don't have to," Fina said and held out her hand, and Cupil popped out. "Quick, fly out and clear the smoke. Can you do it?"

Cupil answered with a self assured beep. Swiftly he flew out from the bridge, heading to the lookout.

"If this works" Vyse said "I'll promote you to anything, except captain."

"You mean her or Cupil?"

Off in the distance, the sounds of cannons could be heard. The runaway ship remained in the air, but also remained in grave danger.

Soon the dark smoke started to dissolve. Only a few taints of the fog remained, and the port was a tad dirty. Whether Cupil had tossed the grenade overboard, on the deck or just eaten it didn't matter. The skies shone clear once again.

The hunted ship was clearly trying to escape, and made little to no effort to defend itself, in contrast to its black-sailed opponent. The two ships were heading northwest. If they held the course, they might hit Valua, but the prey would be shot down long before that.

"Okay!" Vyse shouted. "Aika, set the engines at full speed! Fina, get us down to attack position!" Already as he spoke, he could feel the _Delphinus's _engines starting to roar up. "Kirala, get a binocular and keep a watch on them!" Fina tossed Kirala her own special binocular, and the Yafutoman took post at the window. Vyse grabbed the hearing tube for the cannons. "Fire as soon as you can!"

The _Delphinus _raced forward across the sky, gulping the long distance between the ships, slowly gaining speed. Vyse turned the steering wheel a tad to the right. It would take too long to shoot down their opponents. But if Vyse could just intercept their course, the other ship would be saved and the _Delphinus _could take care of the pirates.

"That's Black Pirates alright," Kirala said. "And the other ones… oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"The sails! And the flag… that's… I… I think they might be Blue Rogues!"

Three hearts skipped a beat. The reason Black Pirates didn't plunder each other was mostly because they wanted as little opposition as possible, it had nothing to do with collegiality. Blue Rogues, however, never hesitated to join the fray if any fellow-rogues were in trouble.

"Darn!" Vyse hissed, his knuckles were white from grabbing the steering-wheel. "Can't we go any faster!? They'll be splinters before we can even _begin _to shoot!"

"We can't," Fina answered. "We've already passed _the _critical level!"

The other Rogues would have to fend for themselves a little longer. More than once they had tried to change course, but the Black Pirates had answered by blocking their path. Being cut off from escape, the quarry had no other options than to stall. They used manoeuvres Vyse had never seen before. They sailed straight towards their opponents on a low ramming course, but decreased their height at the last second. The Black Pirates turned sharply, but met only thin air. The Rogues had steered starboard and sailed straight north.

Despite the situation, Vyse couldn't help feeling impressed. Whoever the captain was, he or she sure had many years of experience at the helm.

Then suddenly, the Black Pirates fired a salvo that broke the Rogues' mainmast in half. Now there was no time to loose. Rise or fall…

"Open fire!" was Vyse's order. "Try to knock out their engines and sails!"

Instead of "affirmative", the answer came in two booming bangs, only this time they came from the _Delphinus_. The two shots flew across the sky. The first one flew past, almost hitting the Rogues. The second one just brushed against the target's propellers. More shots followed quickly. The cannon crew had used the time well and reloaded everything.

"We're still out of range! How far away are we!?"

"According to the sonar" Aika said "the distance is around one half kilometer."

At that distance, it was almost impossible to hit, but the _Delphinus_ had at least two extraordinary cannoners. A new bang was heard, followed by two lower. One of the shots seemed to hit the deck, the other ones were direct full hits at the engine section. Another shot hit the cannon at the stern.

The battle had now clearly changed character. Realising that their trick hadn't paid off, and that they would meet the locker if they stayed, the Black Pirates turned sharply to starboard. Its cannons, for once, lay dormant. Its ragged Jolly Roger waved in the wind.

"Ha-ha!" Aika shouted. "We got 'em!"

"I'm glad we made it," Fina said, relieved. "I hope they're all okay."

"Sure thing," Vyse nodded. "At least they can still move."

Then they heard a voice from the hearing-tube:

"Captain, they've stopped firing. Shall we continue?"

"No," Vyse said. "Let them go if they want to, right now we need to check up the other ship. Good work all of you."

The _Delphinus _swiftly its way to the other ship. Slow but steady, the other ship carefully laid itself alongside the portside of _Delphinus_, close to the bridge. It could maybe compete with _Little Jack_ in length, but they were beaten in height. Three cannons lay along its sides, another two laid beneath deck. The mainmast was broken at the middle, what remained of the sail was mostly blue rags. Dark smoke was belching from the engine, and the ship's wings hung slightly. The damages seemed severe enough, but the flag was unhurt: a white skull accompanied with cutlasses, clasped with angel wings. Although it would've looked better if it weren't lying down on the deck.

A woman then emerged from the ship. She appeared to be in her late twenties with hair that was brown, curly and big. She wore green half-long trousers, and a white blouse topped with a brown leather vest.

She crossed the deck, absently brushing her forehead. She looked like she's just run a double sprinting lap, but already warming up for a rerun. She swiftly grabbed the hearing-tube over the _Delphinus_.

"Thanks for the rescue," said her voice. "We'd almost thought we had it, but then you came. I shouldn't expect anything less from the legend himself, could I?"

"Savings in the last minute is our specialty," Vyse answered. "Are any of you hurt?"

"Oh, no. The ship is maybe a bit wrecked, but what can you expect from the Crimson Fear? Especially since I've made too much profit at their cost, or their leader's cost."

Immediately suspicion rose at the bridge. Both Aika and Fina left their positions and walked up to Vyse. This started to sound interesting. They didn't want to miss a word of this.

"You mean they are privateers?" Vyse asked.

"Almost," said the stranger. "Everybody thinks so, but it's more like… maybe we could take the rest indoors?"

With that, she let go of the tube, graciously vaulted over the railing, and walked across the _Delphinus's _deck towards the door. She had apparently settled her mind. A very decisive rogue.

Vyse once again grasped the hearing tube, but this one led down to the cannons.

"Esteban?"

"Copy."

"Does the name 'crimson fear' say you anything?"

"I've heard they're a band of Black Pirates that operates in Nasr," he said. "They're concentrating on taking on incoming trade ships. Was it them we encountered?"

"Seems so. It looks like we're going to stay here a while, so we need you up at the crow's nest. If you see anything, just give a yell to Kirala."

"Will do."

Vyse hung back the tube, and then turned to his two friends.

"We'll go down and listen to what she has to say."

Vyse, Aika and Fina walked out from the bridge, while Kirala remained. Out through the door and then down the stairs.

"I wonder why they were attacked," Fina said. "Usually, Black Pirates don't go after us."

"Maybe they didn't know what they had caught," Vyse said. "And when they found out they kept it coming. But I guess we'll find out."

"Yep," Aika said. "But she better not complain about us being late." She cracked her knuckles, and smiled widely.

"See, that's exactly why I brought you two along. Or maybe you should just stay aside and nod as soon as I speak."

Aika's smile dispersed at the cost of her deeply frowned forehead.

"Fina, how 'bout a secret ambush when we get back to Crescent?"

"That sounds nice," Fina giggled. "I'm sure we have enough sacres crystals for it."

"So much for the secret, airheads," Vyse laughed.

xXx

The women's name was Nicole, and she was the captain. Her crew, now busy with making the ship able to sail, were a group of youths she had trained into Rogues. It sure seemed familiar. A bit like Clara, maybe?

"Sure I knew of her," Nicole said, and sipped on her ice-tea. "Headstrong and crazy, but who isn't?"

"Touché," Aika grinned.

"Crazy enough to take on a ship's load of Black Pirates?" Vyse asked.

"One ship? It was actually two."

"Two!?"

Nicole nodded.

"Yes. It's like this… it all started a couple of weeks ago. I and my crew lay docked at Sailor's Island. We were in pursuit of jobs."

"Like mercenaries?"

"Oh no, well maybe. My crew isn't yet used to real battles. Maybe in a couple of years. Anyway, we met a geezer who had a couple of deliveries for Nasrad, and he needed escort. Sure, sounds good enough, we thought."

"Didn't you just say that your buckos couldn't fight?" Aika said.

"Ah. Sure, the cutlass playing is a bit iffy even if Chloe and Rod are fairly good. But we're all great shooters, I'll tell you that." She took gulp of tea. "We made it to Nasrad without trouble, and unloaded it all at a storage. He had stuff to deliver back the next day, but we didn't mind waiting, especially since he paid all rent for us."

"He seems generous," Fina remarked.

"That's what we thought too."

"You mean he was some sort of smuggler?" Vyse asked.

"Worse. Chloe, our chef, was a bit suspicious about it all, so she decided to keep an eye out at the store. That is, the beautiful art that's called eavesdropping. Our customer was there with two other men, she says. He was displeased with the payment, but the clients only told him to 'be glad that he could keep his life'. And then he said:" Nicole got a certain look in her eye. "'May the devil take you _and your syndicate_'. But there's more. After he walked away, those two talked on how they would share up the cargo, and that the 'reds' would get 'their salary', and how tired they were to 'work with pirates'. Around here, Chloe decided to buzz away. And I don't blame her. Neither syndicalists nor Black Pirates are known for their courtesy."

During all that, Nicole had slowly went from at least slightly jovial to more adamant. And who could blame her? A Blue Rogue being tricked into feeding a criminal syndicate and a group of Black Pirates. There were worse screw ups than that, but not much.

"Big, big bummer," Aika said, effectively summing it all up.

"Definitely," Vyse agreed. "So what happened next? Did they found out you had overheard them?"

"Yes and no. We did the trip back to Sailor's Island, and then we were supposed to do one last round to Nasrad. Only this time, we… yeah, we boarded him halfway there. He wasn't exactly happy about that, fortunately no one of us got hurt. This time he was shipping a giant load of gunpowder and ammunition, both for guns and cannons, knipples and grapeshots, you name it." She smirked slightly. "We relieved him of his cargo, and then it seems like he took off to Nasrad."

"But what happened to him then?" Fina asked.

Nicole nodded a tad appreciating.

"Yeah, that's what we started to wonder too. They could just as well think he had dropped the cargo, and then he would have to join it, all the way down. I left him a 'souvenir' on his ship to tell who was behind it. So, we had enough gunpowder to swim in it, and an enemy for life. Well, can't have them all. It took only a couple of days until we ran into them. Two of their ships pursued us. We managed to shake away one of them, the other followed, and… yeah, along came you, and now I'm sitting here sipping tea, instead of resting in Deep Sky, wondering what the heck hit me."

"You're very lucky, alright," Aika nodded. "It's my special-tea."

"I can see why."

It was clear enough that the two of them shared a common enemy. In Vyse's eyes, Nicole seemed like a pure example of the ideal Blue Rogue. She did what was right even though it could be dangerous and risky. It was pretty convenient that they had met.

"So, if I've got this right," Vyse started. "The Crimson Fear is hired and supplied by the syndicate?"

"Privateers in all, except letters of marque," Nicole nodded.

"That's enough for me," Vyse said. "And for Nasrad, as well. It's time for us to intervene and mess with their plans. And if we can get one of them to talk, we could find out more about the syndicate. Join us, and then together we'll fix them. Are you in?"

It was words like these that made people abandon all they were doing and join up with Vyse without thinking twice. No, not the words, but the feeling behind them. Aika and Fina had seen this many times before, but it was equally stunning every time. It was clear that Nicole was enthralled. The Legend himself wanted her to sign up!

"I guess, last time you said something like this, it ended up with the death of at least one evil despot," Nicole said. "My ship and my cutlass stand ready, and my crew! I'm not missing this opportunity."

"Then you're welcome aboard," Vyse said with consent from Aika and Fina. "But first we gotta patch up your ship a bit. We were heading to Valua just when we met you. Can I tempt you with a tow-cable?"

"Some silver-tongued devil _you _are!" Nicole grinned. "The _Azalea _won't lie down and die just because some scratches."

"Oh yeah?" Aika said. "You sure you wouldn't need a sail?"

"That would fit nicely," Nicole said. "You can't get enough of sailcloth, but we had to dump it all overboard. Yes, even the loqua."

With that settled, the four Blue Rogues walked down to the cargo area. The _Delphinus _had no sails, but Vyse had insisted on keeping a full vary of equipment for all eventualities. And that was fortunate. After some looking around, they found a sail. It was actually a little too big, but that could be adjusted later on.

Together they carried it out towards the deck. But right then, Kirala came rushing.

"Vyse!" she gasped. "Esteban just said that the pirates are sinking!"

As if given a signal, the four Rogues dropped all they were carrying and ran back up to the bridge. Vyse darted up to the steering wheel. He grasped the hearing tube.

"How far away are they!?"

"Too late," Esteban answered calmly. "They've fallen a long way now. I can't see them anymore."

And that was all. A nice lead to the syndicate was gone, plus a whole lot of human life.

"What happened to them?" Vyse asked. "Were they attacked?"

"No. All out a sudden they just started to lose height. We probably crippled their engines."

"Could you spot any lifeboats?"

"None at all. Either they didn't make it, or they didn't have any."

Black Pirates or not; poor bastards. Lifeboats were _not _something to be slap dashed with. On the other hand, they didn't have to report their failure. From what he knew, the syndicate didn't offer second chances.

"Continue to hold watch," Vyse said. "We'll be up later."

"Aye."

With that said, the four rogues went back down. Picking up the sails, they proceeded their walk out from the ship.

The _Azalea_ had now stopped smoking. Up at the top of the forward mast sat a girl of seemingly Vyse's age. She had her back turned to them, so far being oblivious to their presence. She wore a rough green dress with a black bodysuit underneath. Her hair was short and hazel-brown. At the moment, she was in the middle of patching up what had once been the yardarm.

"Chloe!" Nicole called. "We got some sails for you."

The girl up the mast turned. At the sight of her captain she swiftly climbed down.

"The forward mast is okay, but the main-one is scrap," Chloe said. "Nina fixed the worst, now she's at the engines." She turned to Vyse and his friends. "I never thought I would get to meet you in person, I'm glad we did. Thank you."

"From one Blue Rogue to another," Vyse said, smiling. Handling admiration wasn't all too easy. At times, it was a bit of a drag. At least Chloe seemed to be down-to-Arcadia. "So you are the eavesdropper?"

Chloe shrugged.

"Technically I'm the chef. I did hear some interesting stuff in Nasrad, but I guess the captain already told you about it?"

"That and then some," Aika said.

At that moment, three other persons came out from the ship. In the lead was a young man. He was dressed in a black waistcoat, red trousers and black fingerless gloves. His hair was blonde. He lit up at the sight of the three Blue Rogues. At first Vyse thought it was another admirer, but then noticed he was having his eyes at Aika and Fina. Well, he seemed to have good taste.

Behind him was a blonde gal. Her hair seemed to be shoulder-long, but it was heavily curled. She wore a green beret, white shirt and red shorts. On her cheeks and fingers there were a couple of oil-spots. Vyse could bet she was the engineer of the crew, even though she seemed a bit young for it. Still, the former nasultan had thought Vyse was too young to have escaped the Grand Fortress. Looks as well as ages sure could be deceiving.

Last and least was a young lad, maybe around fourteen years old. He wore white trousers and a navy-blue jacket. His hair was so blonde it almost whitened. He seemed a little out of place, or maybe he just wasn't let into the harder work.

"And here we have the rest," Nicole said.

The gal stepped forward. Her face wore an expression that was a mixture of nervousness and eagerness.

"M…my name is Nina," she said. "I'm the engineer, and very honoured to meet you in person." Her eyes seemingly enlarged, trying to take in as much of Vyse as she could.

"I'm Rodrigo," said the guy with the black waistcoat. "I'm second helmsman, but I mostly keep the lookout."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed, a tad ironically. "A lookout for lasses."

"And what's the problem!?" Rodrigo shot back. "Being on the same ship with you requires other sights of interest."

"He is like that," Nicole grinned. "But he's also a good swabber, like my nephew here."

The boy stepped forward.

"That's me," he said. "My name is Paco. I'm Nina's brother. If she's the engineer, I'm the sanitary engineer."

"That's just a nice title for a bad job," Nina said playfully, actually able to tear her eyes away from Vyse, for a brief moment.

"I know what you may think now," Nicole started. "But I do keep driving hard with them."

A motley crew if anyone existed. There was a thin line in between professionals and wanna-bes. But these Rogues seemed like they had "the right stuff". More than that, it seemed like all of them were set on seeing Vyse as a heroic legend. It wasn't all without difficulties. He had much to live up to, and if he failed, they would bail. When Vyse had blasted out of the Grand Fortress, he was famous enough. Now after the battle of Soltis, he was a living legend.

"It seems like you all know of me," Vyse said. "These are my navigators and first mates."

"In the flesh," Aika said. "The name's Aika."

"My name is Fina," the Silvite said. "Pleased to meet you all."

"I look forward to working with you," Vyse said. "But now," he clapped his hands together, "we need to get you started."

With that said, the group started to set up the sail. No one ever suspected they were under watch from the _Delphinus's _crow's nest. Esteban stood up there, keeping an eye on both the surroundings and the meeting over the other ship. On his mind, the previous battle still lingered.

Esteban had known all along that events like these could, even would, happen sooner or later. He did not like fighting, but if it was for his friends, he would do whatever necessary. But had they been in real danger? The Black Pirates hadn't exactly tried to take down the _Delphinus_. In fact, they only tried to defend themselves.

But if Vyse hadn't intervened; the other ship would rest on the bottom of the world by now. Esteban had never been fond of Black Pirates, and he would not be that now. Especially not after last time.

_But still, maybe someone like me was on board._

Esteban hadn't been exactly all nice ever since that day he climbed out of his ship in the Nasr desert. Yet, he had seen the light. Vyse, Aika and Fina had offered him a chance to turn around, finding his way back. No one was entirely lost.

But whatever could they have done? Vyse had given the Black Pirates a chance to get away. Whatever happened afterward couldn't be blamed on them.

_Better not think too much. I'll just hurt my head._

xXx

The _Delphinus _and the _Azalea_ sailed alongside each other straight towards Valua. The new sail had worked wonders, although it couldn't keep up with the _Delphinus's _top speed.

Vyse stood at the wheel, thinking over the last hour's events. He didn't like false-play, but he had deliberately held back some info from Nicole. Though that was mostly for Esteban's sake, and he didn't want to promise stuff he might not be able to hold. Now with additional crew, they had the chance to take on not only the Crimson Fear, but also get a headshot at the syndicate itself. But it all depended on one person.

"Aika, take the wheel," Vyse said. "I'll be back soon."

"Aye," Aika answered and walked up to the helm.

Vyse went out from the bridge, then he aimed his steps to the opposite door. He opened it up and started to climb the ladder up to the lookout. He knocked at the hatch, and then proceeded to open it. Halfway through, the lid was opened up. Vyse vaulted up to the crow's nest where Esteban currently resided. Up here, the winds were blowing friskily.

"Seen any ships?" Vyse asked.

"None at all, captain," Esteban answered. "It's been calm."

"Good," Vyse said, as he closed the hatch. "It may not last long, though. We got some news from the others."

"What sort?" His tone revealed he expected something.

"To start with, we have decided to go together and sink the Crimson Fear. And secondly, don't take this the wrong way, but how much do the syndicate trust you?"

"Enough to know I wouldn't join a band of Blue Rogues," Esteban answered. "I didn't even think so myself. They believe me to be loyal."

The question hadn't seemed to offend him at all. He could overlook slips and mistakes… sometimes. And by the way, it had been a fair question.

"Did they also tell you" Vyse began "that they held the leash of Crimson Fear? Sponsoring them with gold and ammo."

That sent Esteban's eyebrows on a quick trip upwards.

"No," he said. "But it doesn't seem farfetched."

"Because none of them fancy Blue Rogues?"

"No, but it's just like them to…" Esteban slowly stopped talking, and frowned slightly. It seemed like he was trying to remember something, so Vyse let him take his time. "It may be a hunch, but some jobs before we met, I happened to overhear a report. One of their ships had been plundered by Blue Rogues."

It was far too easy to jump to conclusions, but all ways were possible. It could be everything from a discovery, or a dead-shot.

"Did they say who the Rogues were?"

"I only heard the name of the ship, partly. Something like 'allya'. She, the leader, decided to let the red group take care of them, as she said."

"This just keeps getting better," Vyse said. "What sort of cargo was on the ship?"

"Guns and ammunition. Of course."

Vyse smiled appreciatively to his gunner and new friend.

"There we have the connection," Vyse said. "Those Rogues who had raided from the syndicate are the ones who we just saved. And the ship is named the _Azalea_. As far as they know, we'll go after the Black Pirates, but I would like you to tell me as much about the syndicate as you know."

"I see," Esteban nodded. "And if we're going up against the syndicate, then we could use me as bait. I'm prepared for it."

"Well, maybe," Vyse said, in avoidance. "But I rather hope it won't come to that."

xXx

Sunset had passed; day was slowly turning into night. Finally they had made it to Valua. The _Delphinus _sailed proudly and steady helms forward. Even though the _Azalea _was torn to the utmost, she managed to keep up. The two ships sailed past the two enormous cliff walls. It was still strange to not see the Grand Fortress standing there. Up ahead, the capital city could be seen, its lights shimmering in the evening, like pieces of lit amber. At this distance, it could almost be taken for the old Upper City.

Vyse had decided to wait with his new briefing until the repairs were finished, since all the subsequent planning could take very long. Besides, it gave him an excuse to slip away and get a word with Enrique. But on the other hand, he had better wait with that until the plan had been approved by everyone.

The _Delphinus _slowed to stop, close enough to mark belonging to the harbour, yet faraway enough to not block entrance for other ships. The _Azalea _sailed on to the docks.

"Vyse," Kirala said. "If it's alright, I'd like to go and pick up Urala."

"Of course you can," Vyse answered. "But where will you find her?"

"In the vicinity of Hans."

"I'll go with you," Vyse said. "I need to have a talk with Enrique." He might as well get this over with. "When we're back we'll have a meeting. It would be nice if you two could prepare a bit."

"In what way?" Fina asked.

"Fix up the dining room," Vyse said, whilst walking past the starboard panel, where Aika and Fina were occupied. "Make some snacks, drinks, clean up a little, you know, the regular female stuff... whoa, that was close!"

"That was just a loose shot," Aika said and cracked her left fist. "Next time I'll floor ya."

"On a ship it's called deck."

"No," Fina said. "What Aika said was a figure-speech. Don't you know what that is?"

"You're the last person I want to hear that from," Vyse grinned. "We'll be back soon."

Afterward, both Aika and Fina would reflect on how casual Vyse had sounded, like this was just a regular see-you-later...

xXx

Using the lifeboat, Vyse and Kirala breezed away towards the harbour. They stopped by the yard to check up how the _Azaela _was doing.

It did not look good. The ship's wings were completely removed, and several planks were missing from the hull. The ship's intimates lay beside. A huge team of dock-workers were working on her.

"The question is, what parts are _not _broken," Kirala muttered under her breath. She liked sailing, and seeing a ship in this state was a sad sight.

At the moment, the working-team was at the engine and the wings. Nicole and her crew stood nearby. None of them seemed very happy. Nina looked direct miserable.

"How's it with her?" Vyse asked.

"Bad enough that they still can't get how we managed all the way here," Nicole said. "That engine won't make it through another party like this."

"Never," Nina said. "If I would patch it up one more time, it would be just a big patch."

"And the bill is big enough to make any upper-citizen from Valua cry blood at sight," Rodrigo muttered. "I would."

Now what was this?!

"Were you from the Upper City?" Vyse asked, surprised.

"Uhm… yes," Rodrigo nodded. "Thank the moons I've seen the last of that place. Oh, eh, I mean, I'm glad I made it out! Of course, it was long before the destruction."

Vyse wasn't all sure, but he sensed there might be slight antagonism, tensions and direct confrontation within the crew. Or, more precisely, between two certain crew-members. Life wasn't easy, but it seldom was. Whatever trouble that would come out of this would have to be dealt with later. Right now…

"Hey you!" Vyse called to the repairmen. "Pick out the best engine and wings you got and send the bill to me."

This sudden acknowledge caused a mild ruckus as the repair-team saw who had entered. Vyse had to spend some minutes shaking hands with the boss, as well as going through the price, which he managed to bargain down a couple of gold.

"But Vy… captain, you really didn't need to do that," Nicole said, equally stunned as her crew.

"With those damages?" Vyse smiled. "No, seriously, don't mind that, and by the way" He intended to add 'just call me Vyse', but if he was their captain he was. "By the way we made a huge raid not too long ago so we're quite minted now. Maybe I can tell that tale later?"

"Hopefully over a glass of loqua," Nicole said.

That engine would cost a whole lot, but it was worth it. Not only did their opinion about Vyse raise a whole lot, it would give their oncoming relationship a most smooth start. But ulterior motives and such aside, there was nothing wrong with being nice and friendly, was it?

"I'd sure like to," Vyse said. "We're soon gonna have a briefing over at the _Delphinus_. About time we all get to meet each other. And plan the next move."

Without giving much information about what the meeting would be about, and giving Kirala time to meet and greet Nicole's crew, the legendary captain and the Yafutoman carpenter left the yard.

xXx

Back at the _Delphinus, _Aika and Fina had some troubles of their own. Fixing the room was easily done, but they were in disagreement about the menu.

"Yeah, yeah, he said light snacks and such, but come on, this is our first gathering. Nothing wrong with some extra, is there?"

"Of course not. But they'll be here for the meeting, not for dinner. Besides, we didn't get much notice."

"Hmm, guess so. But still: Vyse always says that 'we don't need a reason to sail'. I say 'We don't need a reason to _celebrate'_."

"I think I agree there. How about this; we fix some light stuff now, and when we get back to Crescent Isle, we'll make a grand dinner?"

"What do you mean 'we'? Hey, ok, ok, I'll help."

"Cupil, you don't have to do that!"

xXx

In the city, Vyse walked with Kirala. It would be easiest to start with Hans and Urala, and deal with Enrique later.

Seven months after the rains, the city had recovered. It was nothing like its former 'glory', but well over what could be expected. The harbour was big, and the houses were many. So many that the streets could be named without looking conceited. A couple of taverns and stores here and there, and the sailor's guild had of course been quick to open an office. At night, the streets were lit up by lightposts, powered by a yellow moonstone each. Not too many people were out, except for an occasional patrolling guard. The yellow moon cast an eerie light.

"It'll be good to have Urala and Hans with us," Kirala said. "At least, you can order dinner without fearing attempts on your life."

"Ah, they'll find other ways," Vyse smiled. "And it's a good way to keep up the reflexes. But the more the better, now especially."

"Yeah. And believe me; you sure won't get any problems with them. I mean, that girl Nina for instance, she was practically ogling you like crazy."

"Did she? Well, remind me to not send her to the crow's nest then. She's obviously got bad eyesight."

"You're such a kidder," Kirala grinned. "I think _you _are the one with bad eyesight, when you look yourself in the mirror."

Now they had reached a plaza. In the middle a fountain resided, accompanied with a couple of benches. In front of the fountain stood a lanky middle-aged man. He stood so still one could almost guess he was part of the plaza decoration. A small sign informed whoever was looking that this was 'Lumina plaza'. Apart from the still water splashing from the fountain; the scene laid still and quiet.

"Okay," Kirala said. "Urala said Hans live around here somewhere. I guess we'll…"

"Excuse me?"

The man over the fountain walked towards them. His eyes told of surprise and reverence.

"You are Vyse the Legend, are you not?" he said, cringing enough, and stretched out his right hand.

"Last time I checked, at least," Vyse smiled and grabbed the stranger's hand for a shake.

While still holding Vyse's hand in a hard grip, the man reached into his coat and brought out a slightly corroded but probably highly effective handgun.

"I've finally managed to meet you," he said.

"What is the meaning… Kirala run!"

The stranger quickly shoved away Vyse, took some steps back and changed his aim to Kirala.

"Not so fast, young lady," he said. "Now, will you two please back into that alley?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The situation was far from envious. Vyse and Kirala stood together in the tight dark alley. The stranger outside still kept his aim at them. The lightposts lit him up well enough. If hateful looks could kill, Vyse would've been dead already.

"It doesn't have to come to this," Vyse said. "I'm sure we can sort this out."

"Unfortunately not," the man answered. "What you have done to me, and many others, can only be repaid in your blood."

"But why?" Vyse answered, trying not to sound scared. "At least tell us why."

Kirala stood behind him. Vyse didn't have to look at her to feel her fear. Her quick breathing, and suppressed moan spoke their clear message.

"Why?" the man repeated. "Because of your meddling. Hadn't you got involved, nothing of all this would come to pass. The war, the destruction. All of it because of you!"

"Now hold on here!" Vyse rebuked. "It was Galcian who called down the rain of destruction. I was the one who tried to stop him!"

"So you say. I lived a prosperous life. You took it all away from me, from all of us. By now, Valua would've been a world empire!"

In lighter terms, this man was a few moonstones short; the ship didn't make it all the way to the harbour. The look in his eyes told that this man wasn't mentally stable. That made the situation even direr. One wrong word and Vyse would have a bullet in his hull. And Kirala wouldn't be better off either.

One small distraction might be enough. But how?

"I'm sorry things took such a bad turn," Vyse said, pretending to play along with the madman. "Can't we solve this, together?" When Vyse said the word 'solve', he poked Kirala in her side. He hoped that she would understand his silent message.

"So speaks the grand hero," the stranger snorted. "You trickster. This time you won't get away!"

In the darkness of the alley, the stranger didn't see Kirala move her hand down to her belt. He didn't notice how she grabbed one of her small black kunais. He was oblivious to the fact that she had raised her hand with the aim clear.

Vyse heard a small 'swish' as the kunai swept past. In the next moment, the stranger took a step back, screaming with pain, and the muzzle of the gun did not point at them anymore.

The Blue Rogue made his move.

Vyse bolted forward while reaching for one of his cutlasses. And then, without losing speed, he pulled the blade and cut up to the right in a swift move. The blade slashed across the man's face up all the way to his hand. A shot burned off in the air. The kunai clattered down to the ground.

In the next moment, Vyse turned around, grabbed the man from behind and put his cutlass at the side of his throat.

"Drop it!" Vyse said. "Now!"

It didn't take many seconds until the handgun fell out of the man's grasp. Vyse directly took the opportunity to kick the gun away. After that, he quietly dropped his cutlass and fell the man. He put his knees in the man's back, up at the shoulders, and held the second cutlass's blade directly against his neck.

At that moment, Kirala darted out of the alley. She immediately picked up the pistol.

"Hah," Vyse said. "That was easy. And next time you go after me, come with more than just a gun. I mean, give yourself a fair chance."

"There won't be a next time," said a new voice.

Vyse looked up and saw Hans standing there. The young engineer carried a rope.

"Hi there," Vyse managed to say. "Care to put that rope to use?"

"That was the whole idea," Hans said.

Together, the small group managed to tie up the still struggling madman. They had just managed to finish the last knots when Urala appeared with two patrolling guards. Previously, such a sight used to be most troublesome for Vyse. Now they were very welcome, not only because they had ditched the old armour which too many people had connected with the old empire.

From what Hans and Urala told the guards, it seemed that this man had previously lived in the Upper City. He had managed to survive the rain of destruction, but the loss of his business and as such fortune was something he couldn't get over. Up until today, he had only been a local trouble, with minor stealing at the worst. This night's events ensured that he would, his pleads in spite, become a new resident in the prison.

He was swiftly led away.

"Things will be safer now that he's gone," Urala said, relieved.

"Yeah," Kirala answered. "That meeting was enough for a whole lifetime. Speaking of that;" Kirala smiled. "has there been any proposal yet?"

Hans and Urala smiled lovingly to each other, and held up their hands. The light from the lightposts made their rings glimmer.

"I was actually on my way to the harbour to get a transport to Yafutoma, when she arrived," Hans said.

"And I almost wondered if you would never ask," Urala said.

After some minutes of congratulations and other stuff, Vyse and Kirala remembered their original errand. Not until now Vyse begun to wonder if it would be fitting to ask Hans and Urala to saddle up in this situation. It wouldn't be just the usual Air Pirate stuff; a whole syndicate needed to be toppled. That didn't sway the young couple, however, and soon Vyse had both an engineer and chef in his service… again.

"By the way," Hans said. "How did the new engine turn out? Was it any good?"

"Good?" Vyse asked. "Well, you see…"

xXx

Finally they were all assembled. It almost felt like old times, when the _Delphinus_ had been full of life and crew. They were really back in business this time.

The tables had been moved together to create one big table with seats for everyone. The _Azaela's _crew took residence at the left end. Chloe had more than once threw an almost reflexive gaze towards the kitchen, chef as she were. She seemed impressed. Nina sat at the edge of her old shipmates. Probably she didn't want to be far from Vyse. Rodrigo had taken the occasion to meet and greet Kirala and Urala. If he seemed down at the fact that the latter were as good as married, he didn't show it… much. Urala's fiancée had got a more-or-less complete report of the new engine's performance. It was apparent that he and Brabham would have to get back to the old drawing board. He was pleased to hear that Gilder had made it through, sailing with a pro-protoype as he was.

The rest of the crew spread out, although Vyse, Aika, Fina and Esteban kept together. Vyse thought to himself that it felt good to not have his crew in the minority compared to Nicole, though it didn't mean that he didn't trust her.

Everybody had seemed set to get the meeting started, so Vyse decided they would get to the drinks later.

"Alright then," Vyse began, as he stood at the table's head. "As most of you know, we encountered the Crimson Fear earlier. Such things are to be paid back, and that's what we'll do. But maybe not as you think."

The cheers of assent that had started were now exchanged in complete quietness, and then a still murmur. What was this?

"What we're going to do is bring down the ones who hold their leash. Yes, I'm talking about the syndicate."

The murmur stopped at the mention of 'syndicate'. It was apparent several people thought their new captain had gotten a case of severe hubris.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Rodrigo wondered. "No one knows where they are, or who their leader is."

"Maybe not," Vyse said. "But we have both a 'key' and a 'map' to them. Even better, they don't even know that. Esteban, would you like to continue?"

The former mercenary nodded. All the gazes in the room were turned towards him. He had known it would come to this, and he was ready for any reactions he might get. At least the negative ones.

"Before I signed up with Vyse, I was a mercenary," Esteban said. "I did all sorts of odd jobs, and eventually got to do some chores for the syndicate."

Around the table, stifled gasps could be heard. Most people seemed everything from surprised to suspicious. He didn't really blame them.

"For some reason, I don't really know myself, I got to meet the leader on several occasions. I am, at least officially, counted as loyal."

"And that's what we're going to exploit," Vyse said. "but for us who haven't heard about them before, can you tell what sort they are?"

As soon as Vyse had raised the question, Esteban seemed a bit put out.

"Actually, I wasn't told everything about their activities. Basically, they keep the grasp on the underworld and the 'protective'-market. I know for sure, though, that they are the core in Nasrad's drug-dealing."

"How come you don't know more than just that?" Rodrigo asked. "Hadn't you met the leader himself?"

"I was not directly _hired_," Esteban answered, a small dose of annoyance had infected his voice. "It was more like to-and-from."

"Yet you still got to meet the leader?" Chloe said. "Are you really sure you got the right person there?"

"She's at least high enough to set the Crimson Fear at you," Esteban said. "I heard her give the orders myself."

"Highest leader or not," Nicole began. "It's worth a lot if we can take out even _one _link of the chain, and make a strike at them will rattle them up."

Aika so wanted to rebuke that it was indeed the highest link, yet she knew it wasn't the brightest of ideas to argue over it. She was more concerned over Esteban. On what he might have to do.

"I know what some of you might think," Vyse said, establishing. "But yes, we can trust Esteban. Even before he signed up with us, he's put his life at stake for us more than once."

"Among that, he went against a crew of Black Pirates to rescue me," Fina said.

In detail, that last part was maybe a bit exaggerated, but true to many points.

And it seemed to have an effect. The looks of suspicion and doubt evaporated away.

"If Vyse trusts him, I do," Nina said.

The rest in the room nodded in agreement. Some less convinced than others, but convinced still.

"I'm glad we're all the same line," Vyse said. "And this is how we're gonna make our move:"

Vyse went through the plan, while Esteban inserted a sentence or two. Aika and Fina sat more or less quiet. If the others knew the two girls a bit better, they would've found it very unusual.

"Sounds great," Nicole said. "It may just work."

"Yes," Vyse said. "And it'll explain why he didn't show up at the right time. That in turn will get us some extra time to prepare. At this hour it's a little late. So for now, Aika and Fina, would you show us what you've been up to?"

The girls stood up and walked away to the kitchen. They swiftly returned with some trays loaded with glasses, jugs and bowls. That signaled the start of the party. Fina and Aika's red drake was magnificent, even with the short time they had got to prepare it. And the cheese and crackers weren't bad either, with three sorts of cheese and two brands of loqua. Plus some sliced garpa-fruit.

It was a glad night.

xXx

A new day dawned in the Valuan Empire. The capital awoke to life. Stores were opened for the day and the market-stands were set up. The first ships arrived to the harbour, and the fishing-fleet set away. The night-guards went off their shifts, and were changed with new, well-rested ones. A new day full with promise.

Vyse's crew weren't sitting idle either. Much needed to be done before the assault on the syndicate. Weapons need to be acquired, and the _Delphinus_ had to be prepared. After breakfast, Vyse had passed out the different chores. He himself would remain behind on the _Delphinus_. Some of the crew would go and fetch Brabham. Around there Aika started to fear trouble, concerning how their last meeting had played out. She herself didn't have grudges, but Esteban had got in a tangle with the old engineer. The dislike seemed to be mutual.

However, to stay on the _Delphinus_ and put up with Brabham might be much preferable to the alternative. Maybe it was too early, but Esteban would know that best, she concluded.

Aika thus grabbed on to Esteban and asked:

"Me and some others are going to the city to get some gunpowder and so. You want to go with us?"

He had been clearly affected by the question. Both shaken and… anxious? Aika was just about to tell him that he didn't have to, but then he replied:

"Sure. Who others will come?"

A couple of days earlier, Esteban had told her how bad it had felt to visit the capital, even though it had only been a 'short stop'. Now he was willing to set foot in the town itself. A big step forward, indeed.

Together with Chloe, Nina and Paco, they sailed in one of the lifeboats towards the harbour. It was quite a surprise that Nina could so easily leave Vyse's company. Maybe she wanted to get some info about her new captain.

They decided to start with a visit to the shipyard, to see how the _Azalea _was doing.

While the rest of them seemed to be enjoying themselves, Esteban was more or less shaky. His heart was pounding in heavy beats. True, the Lower City as he knew it didn't exist anymore. It was wrong to feel nervous, which he wasn't, yet still… The city towered up ahead of him like a giant, or the executioner at the old coliseum. Soon he would stand on the same ground where he had grown up, where his little feet had treaded along with his parents. He felt it as…

He then felt Aika twinning her hand into his. She squeezed lightly, and gazed at him. _Are you sure? _her eyes seemed to say. Esteban nodded back, he already felt better. After a last squeeze, Aika let go. Of all three of them, Esteban felt at best with Aika. Every time he felt down, she was always there. He had been out in the cold for all these years, she was his sun, fireplace and shelter. If she was with him, he could overcome anything.

They made it to the landing-stage, moored the boat and began to walk towards the shipyard.

"I still can't thank him enough for footing the bills for our repairs," Nina said.

"Ah, don't mind that," Aika grinned. "You're with us now. But if you want to repay… how 'boat taking some swabbing-shifts?"

"Oh, no problem. Paco! Saddle up!"

"Always me."

One step behind, Esteban and Chloe walked. They were the quieter part of the group. Esteban didn't mind that much. He was content with being alone with his thoughts. So far, so good. He had expected it all to come crashing down upon him as soon as they set foot in the city, but so far he didn't feel anything. Maybe he had overcome it all.

"Have you been to Valua before?" Chloe suddenly asked.

"Not exactly," Esteban answered. "No, never."

"I was, once," Chloe said. "Some time before I joined Nicole. I only got to see Lower City, though."

Was she tormenting him with intent!? No. Chloe didn't know anything of his past. Esteban clenched his fist, as if to relieve stress.

"For how long have you been with Nicole?" Esteban asked, trying to get away from the subject.

"Over a half-year," Chloe said. "I was working at Polly's place back at Sailor's Island when she came in one day. Apparently, she had need of a chef, and I joined up at once."

"That's where I lived," Esteban said, almost without thinking.

"Really?" Nina said and turned her head. "Just like us!"

Esteban noticed how Aika glanced at him. She knew very well he had told a lie. While it wasn't a white lie, it was an emergency lie, or it felt like it was. He didn't feel ready to announce all of his past just yet.

They reached the shipyard. The _Azaela _was more or less in its old state, except for a new engine that had been put into the stern. The entire old hull had been had been torn off. Next to the ship, a huge pile of new planks lay, soon to be outfitted onto the ship.

With that taken care of, the group walked away from the harbour to the city itself. Shops of the variety they were out for tended to lay close to the harbours. It should be a short walk. Only problem was that none of them knew where the right shop was.

Aika seemed quite talkative with the new ones. At least she didn't have the trouble of being disliked. Esteban had certainly noticed their gazes yesterday night. On the other hand, no one knew the slightest bit about him anyway. Still, he was fairly used to being disliked.

"Fudge?" he heard Nina say to him.

Esteban looked up from his pondering and saw how Nina held out a small bag with some brown sweets. The others had already been treated.

"Thanks," he answered and took a piece.

Previously, when he had talked to people, it was business only. When he'd taken a stroll in a city, it was because he was heading for a job. When he'd eaten, it was to get nourishment. He'd hardly ever seen sweets before. Slightly icky, but it tasted good, both in mouth and heart.

Nina seemed okay. But maybe mostly because she was so caught up on Vyse. If the situation were different…

He shook his head to erase those thoughts. No need to dwell on that now. He needed to focus on what was to come. And he wasn't all too sure it would succeed.

"See! I told ya it would be here!" Aika said.

"Finally," Paco said. "I feel like I've been sitting on a merry-go-round."

"Well, I didn't hear _you_ showing the way, pip-squeak."

"Sis! She said…"

"You probably deserved it," Nina answered and lightly elbowed her little brother.

They stood in front of a slightly big store. A metal cut-out of cannon hung just above the double-doored entrance. Aika felt the door-knob, found that the door was open and so they walked in.

"So, how much do we need?" Chloe asked.

"Enough for at least one Grand Fortress," Aika said. "Ah, I see what you mean. It ain't gonna be easy to get it all aboard."

"I'll go back and hire a transport-ship," Esteban said.

"Thankies," Aika said. "Now ladies and shorty, time for a shopping-spree!"

Closing the door behind himself, Esteban started to wander back towards the harbour. Just fix the ship, wait for the others, and then he was done with this city. For now, anyway.

Halfway to the harbour, across an alley, he noticed a crowd. They stood gathered around some sort of obelisk. Esteban walked over to them, intuitive knowing what it was.

He came out on a cobblestone plaza. In the centre stood the monument. On it, a sign was engraved, 'In memory of those who perished in the Rain of Destruction'. A couple of people had set out small candles, some had lain down flowers. The crowd was silent and still.

If he didn't have to get that transport, Esteban would've stayed for a couple of minutes. He promised himself, though, to get back when he had the time for it.

Tearing his gaze away from the monument, he set his steps towards the harbour. He hadn't walked long when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He swiftly spun around.

No! Why must this happen to him, why!?


End file.
